


Hello, Ladies

by Huldra



Series: God Dammit, Gabriel! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean - Freeform, Fem!Cas, Female Castiel, Female Dean, Gabriel - Freeform, Revenge, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, curse, fem!dean, female - Freeform, girls, idfk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huldra/pseuds/Huldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for Gabe's revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha i never proof read anything.  
> if anyone wanna help me, just shout it out

"Uhm, Dean, wake up, would you?"   
The only answer given, was a sleepy grunt.  
"Dean!" Cas, left with only only one option, slapped Dean across the face. Dean sat straight up in the bed. "We're back in our normal bodies. But…"  
"But what, Cas?!" Dean frowned. Something sounded really odd.  
"You might want to turn on the light."

 

\------------*^*-------------

 

"Soooooo… Gabriel's revenge is to turn you two into chicks?" Sam chuckled. He'd fallen asleep on the couch around 11.30pm, then to wake up by his now big sis shouting.  
"What the fuck are you laughing about, bitch!"  
"Technically you are bitch now." Sam sang, and just ducked out of the way of a lamp that came flying towards him out of Dean's hand.

Suddenly a shiver ran through Dean. "What the he-" He, well, he on the inside at least, spun around and saw Castiel there.   
"Did you just run a finger down my spine?!"  
"Yes, I did."  
"Why?!"  
"Why not", Cas shrugged.

Castiel's new form was, well, interesting, Dean had to admit. Lot's of curves, not the thinnest, but not overweight. Basically how he liked his girls; he didn't like to press up against skin and bone.  
For Dean, curves are gold. He let out a low whistle.  
"Remind me to thank Gabriel for his sis."

The last thing Sam said before having to evacuate the room, was 'my sis is a lesbo.' Sam didn't mean anything by it, as he is open-minded as few, but his new sister obviously didn't like his comment, judging by a knife this time, that came flying 5 inches from Sam's left ear.

 

\-----------*^*-----------

 

"Well, fuck me, I'm /hot/! I'd seriously tap that, if it wasn't me."  
"I do have to admit that your current form is quite aesthetic pleasing."  
"Cas, you can short that down to 'damn fine', or something, your speech pattern is unsettling me."

Dean was standing in front of a mirror, with Cas right behind his back. In this female form, Dean had still kept his jade coloured eyes, plump lips, and even some muscles. His current abs were nice for a girl. He looked like the poster girl for health booklets.  
Though his chest could be a little bigger, in his opinion.  
Where Dean was was missing, Cas, on the other hand, made up for it. He looked like he came straight out from one of those old pin-up magazines, with dark natural ringlets and blue eyes.

"Dean, you are staring."  
"Like you are the one to talk."  
"I can talk."  
Dean just huffed.

"Gabriel could have done worse than this, but he couldn't just let us keep our heights?! What a dick..."

Dean looked up at Sam. His brother wasn't big anymore. He's fucking enormous! 

Sam patted Dean's head.   
"Calm down, sis, he could have made you into a cockroach with fluffy wings and small shoes."

"First of all, bitch, I'm not your sister.  
Second: Don't fucking pat my head.  
Third: You're just jealous I have longer hair than you now."

 

\-----------*^*----------

 

"I mean it, Dean. You can't walk around in those clothes. You look like a hobo."  
"Fuck no."  
"And everyone can see your nipples through that shirt, and we have no idea how long Gabriel intend to keep you two like this."  
"Sam has a point."  
In the end, Dean had to agree.


	2. Well, THAT'S creepy, Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry c: I just really don't know where to continue ^^'  
> Please leave suggestions c:

"Come on, you'll look fine on it."  
"But why don't you want it, then?"  
"Like hell I'll wear a dress! That's for chicks" Dean grumbles.  
"Dean, you are a woman." Cas reminded him.  
"Only right now."  
"Yes."  
"Weeeell…"

 

\-----------------*^*---------------

 

"I'm not even gonna ask." Sam sighed. Of course Dean would do anything in his power to make his dear little brother uncomfortable.  
He came out of the store with one, green dress and a sweater or two and some other stuff. What Sam reacted to, though, was what his brother was currently wearing. Dean just had to get the most provoking t-shirt he possibly could find. If I'd say the text printed on it here, I would have to make the rating Mature, which I am too lazy to fix.  
Castiel, on the other hand, was dressed in a very light blue, simple but elegant, summer dress.  
Forever looking like an innocent angel.

"Let's go get some food~"  
"...I'm not coming with you."  
So Sam promptly left, leaving Dean and Cas alone.  
The silence was, well, silent. I'm way too lazy to find a fitting metaphor and shit.

"Please do change, it is quite offensive."  
"Not happening."  
"Either you do it by your own, free will, or I will 'mojo' you into something else."  
"...No room for discussion?"  
"None."  
"But Cas, this is a sweetass shirt!" Dean whined. Yes, whined. Don't tell him that, though. "Calm yo tits, man, you've got pms or something?"  
"If you by PMS mean the menstrual cycles, then no. I'm an angel, I'm not capable of reproducing, so why bother." Cas sniffed the air, and added: "You will get yours in 2 days."  
"I'll get wha- how?! What the actual fuck, Cas?! Can you smell when chicks will hulk out?!"  
Cas tilted his head, curls dangling. "I don't understand that reference."  
"Of course you didn't..."

"Let's go eat, okay? I don't think I want to know any more creepy angel stuff right now..."


	3. What to Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small pause! Writers block :/

"Why this restaurant?!" Dean moaned. "You don't even eat!"

"I simply want to go here. And you should change into something else."

"Aw come on, man!"

"Right now I'm a woman."

The hunter eyed Cas suspiciously. "How the fuck can you be so calm?! You have tits, dude!"

"I am genderless, Dean. I feel as comfortable in this form as I did in the former. Although I have to admit I am much more accustomed to a male body."

"Well, I don't complain. You have one helluva rack there."

"If you refer to my chest area, I guess you're right. I think." Cas tilted his head.  
"Can we please enter the eating establishment now?"

"Of course!"

As Dean entered, Castiel 'mojoed' him into the dress he'd bought. "Much better..." The angel mumbled. To be honest, Castiel had wanted Dean to dress like that for a more personal gain. No secret that he did it more for his personal benefit than his disapprovement of Dean's former clothing.  
"What the hell, man!?"  
"You look good in it. And much more appropriate. It's children at the diner, no need to 'scar them for life'"  
Dean grunts. He's angry, but if it's for little kids, he's more than willing.

"Is there a reason that we are matching? 'Cuz if you're trying the 'bff's wear the same clothes' girlie crap, then I swear to God..."  
Castiel shifted uncomfortably. That's more than enough to make Dean suspicious.  
"You tricky bastard."

Castiel couldn't care less about Dean finding out. He thinks. He's not sure what a BFF is. Maybe it's a shortening for something. Boys For Fingers? Boats Faints Floating? Bridge- you know what, good luck Cas. I'll get the popcorn. 

But anyway, my point is, they looked hella cute. Cas in a light blue dress, and Dean in the same dress, only green. 

"Let's just go in..."  
And so they did.

 

\-----------*^*-----------

 

"I'll have two cheeseburgers, a coke, three slices of your best pie, and your number."  
Dean winks.  
"Uhm... Sorry, but I am in a relationship with my BOYfriend."

Cas just stares at Dean. "I'm sorry about my friend. She's always trying to make new 'friends'. If you ask me, she should get to know people a little longer before asking about their number..."  
"No one asked you, Cas."

"NO WAY! You're named Cassandra too!?" The waitress squaled. You know, the same way you did as a child when you found someone with the same name as you. 

"No. My name is Castiel, and I'm an Ang-"  
"She's an anglerfish fan. You know, those fugly fishies with weird lightthingie. And her name is totally Cassandra. And she'll have a single cheeseburger."  
Taking that as the end of the conversation, the waitress took her leave with their order. But not before giving them both a long, suspicious stare. Weirdos.

 

\-----------*^*-----------

"These are very good! Come on, Cas! Eat!"  
"I don't need to."  
"Come on, man!"  
"Woman, Dean."  
"Just try it."

And so he did.  
It was… good. Cas ended up ordering 3 more.  
"Are you done now? Wanna go?"  
"Ok."

As they went by a table, someone whistled at them. Turning towards them, they saw two boys staring openly at them.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"You, pretties, of course." the blonde guy answers.  
"Don't you own any shame at all?"  
"Why should I?"  
And that was the drop for Dean. To be honest, it wasn't because they were looking at him, but that they even /dared/ looking at Cas.  
Dean launched himself at the blondie, landing a good punch to his jaw. "WHAT THE FUCK, BITCH?! IT WAS A COMPLIMENT!"  
"Don't you ever leer at my friend again, you bag of shit!" Dean growled. "I saw your phone taking a picture up her skirt. Be happy I don't smash your face! Only thing you'll see is a pair of mens boxers, I bet!"  
"Uhm, Dean, it's not. They were visible below the hem."  
"…wait. Wait. WAIT! Does that mean, I too…?"  
Cas nodded.  
"Fuck." Well, now Dean's wearing panties too. What a great day. Only thing missing now is stepping on lego and only cold water in the shower. 

"Oh. Dude, they're lesbo."  
"what" Dean asked as he took Cas' armand walked away.  
"I think they came to the conclusion we are in a relationship because I knew what underwear you are currently wearing."  
"Great…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/search?q=anglerfish&client=safari&rls=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=Ir2aU9-TJcf9ygPkqoDICg&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1280&bih=722#imgdii=_


	4. Frenchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG

"So, how was your dinner date~?" Sam teased, not looking up from his book. He'd been reading about scandinavian mythical creatures. They still had yet to encounter one, but hey, what if they do? Best to be prepared, at least. Sam found it quite interesting that the farther north in Scandinavia you went, the more wicked did the creatures become.   
He looked up at his brother-turned-sister and grinned. "Who are you, and what have you done to my brother?"  
Castiel, of course, didn't know about that being a quite normal thing to say, and tilted his head, so that his dark curls bounced.   
"Sam, I am Castiel. Have you forgotten me? As to what I have done to Dean, the last thing I've done is to change his clothes to something much more appropriate."  
To Dean's horror, Sam started laughing. Of course that bitch would. 

When Sam managed to recollect himself again, Dean was still glaring at him and Castiel. And that of course was the moment Cas decided it was time to inform Sam that Dean was mad at him for mojoing ladies underwear on him. That was enough for Sam to not be able to breathe. Again. He was laughing so hard. Even Dean's fist having a date with Sam's face was not enough to stop him.

"S-so we've got a case." The tallest hunter managed to choke out after a while. "And we gotta go federal for it."  
"Okay," Dean grumbled.  
"So I got you a new fake ID."  
"Why?"  
"Because agent Ralph Johnson is not a girl." Sam smirked as he handed Dean the new ID.  
Dean just stared at the card. First of all, when the fuck did he take this picture!? And secondly- "DEANNA?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! THAT'S OUR GRANDMOTHER FOR FUCKS SAKE!"  
"Dean, you are after all named after her." Castiel said in a dead monotone.   
"Cas, would you like to join us? I have a badge and an ID for you too." Sam asked the angel.  
"I would very much like that."  
"Ok. Deanna, meet your new colleague, Angelica." Sam handed Cas his new ID.   
The angel stared at it. "Do we share something called an 'inside joke' now?"  
"I guess so.." Dean mumbled. 

"Okay, so here are our stories: I am Dylan Cambpell. 'Deanna' is my sister, and we're from Texas. 'Angelica Cherub' is a french coworker. AndDeanna'sgirlfriend."  
"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say girlf-" Dean said, confused, before Sam interrupted.   
"Yes, because the amount Cas stares at you is waaay too much for you two to not be a couple." Before Dean could throw a bitchfit, though, Cas was on his own little rant. 

"For your information, you would also be 'staring' if you could see such a beautiful creation like Dean's soul. And I find it offensive that my fake last name is 'Cherub'. I am a warrior, nothing like a cherub at all. If I may remind you of the only Cherub you've met, you too would realise its 'rude'."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, before looking at the angel again.   
"So you don't even react on the 'French' part?" Sam asked.   
"Why should I?"  
"Doesn't it seem, well, random? But back to the story, it will make more sense. You see, I've been thinking this through. Cas, you will pretend to be french, and Dean, you will be his girlfriend. The reason to this is that our victim here in this case is french. Just moved here with her partner. Her GIRLfriend. And you know how people tend to open up more for people with something in common with them. So now we have a frenchie" Sam points at Cas. "And a lesbian pair which happens to be my brother and his angel."  
"But won't it be better if we both say we are french?" Dean asks.  
"Do you speak french?" Sam smirks with one eyebrow raised.  
"Oui oui hon hon baguette Eiffel Tower?"   
"Dean, Eiffel Tower isn't even french!" Sam put on his bitch face #37.  
"It is! Haven't you seem the pictures? That big ass tower! In the middle of Paris!"   
"But in French it's called Tour d'Eiffel. Eiffel Tower is english, Dean." The angel explained.  
"Oh, so you speak french, Mr. Know-it-all?" The oldest hunter snapped.

Cas cocked his head slightly. "Je m'appelle Castiel, Dean. Oui, je parle français."  
"Did you just... How?"  
"I am an angel, Dean. I know every language in the world. How else can I listen to prayers sent by humans to me?"  
"Okay, that's cool!" Dean grinned. This could be fun! "Say something in, let us say, Swedish then!"  
"Hej, jag är Castiel, hur är ni?"  
"I don't understand a shit, but that's reaaaally cool!"  
Sam cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a monster roaming around here, so maybe we should get going? I'll go put on my suit. Cas, can you find something FBI looking for you two?"  
"Of course, Sam." And he was gone.


	5. Very smooth, Cas, Very smooth

"I'm not wearing that. No chance in hell." Dean snapped.  
"Come on, Dean! It's not that bad! Chics wears it all the time!" Sam was so tired of this. Dean and his pride. Cas had come back some 15 minutes ago with their outfits. The angel was already dressed. He was wearing a black, fitted suit jacket, white shirt, a dark grey pencil skirt that reached to his knees, a blue ribbon around his neck with a matching one on the back of his head, keeping some hair out of his face, a pair of black Mary Janes and of course: a tan trench coat. He'd even managed to put on some make-up, to look the part. Dean had to admit his friend looked hella fine. Hard to get, in a way.

"Not. A. Chick."  
"Yes you are, man, and you better suck it up. There are people dying out there! So let me quote Gabe: Play your part!"  
Finally, Cas groaned, and put two fingers to Dean's forehead. The oldest hunter fell unconscious into the angel's waiting arms. "There, he's sleeping. I'll dress him up, you can go fill the gas tank while I'm doing it. Dean said it's almost empty."  
Sam just raised an eyebrow and left.

Not owning any sense of personal space and boundaries, Castiel lay Dean down and began undressing him. Nope, not thinking of using mojo again, are we now? Take your fanservice. And this is about as dirty as I can write. But, back to undressing.  
Taking off Dean's dress, Castiel sighed. Why did Gabriel have to do this right now? Couldn't he have waited until there were no cases? That would be much better.  
And as if Gabriel had read his thoughts, he appeared.

"You know Cassie, stripping your friends clothes off when he's asleep, is hella creepy. I could film you two and sell it as lesbian porn!" Gabriel added the last part, muttering it to himself, smirking.  
"Hello brother." Cas hadn't even bothered to look at him.  
"Hello to you too, sister~" the arch angel grinned. "Looking hot! I'd tap that, but then Dean would kill me, like the protecting bastard he is."  
Castiel struggled with getting a shirt on Dean. He finally got it right, with all the buttons. Now to the skirt. That was a little bit easier.  
"Gabriel, do you think you could help me with the tie? I don't know how to do it, really."  
"Of course, Cassie~! Why you don't just mojo it all on him, I have no idea. Wait, I do have a little idea, you're just desperate for touch." He snapped his fingers, and the tie was tied.  
"Thank you, Gabriel."

 

***

 

After some struggling with clothing, Dean was dressed. Shirt, skirt, and a green tie. Cas hadn't bothered with a jacket, he looked fine without it anyway.  
Gabriel was claiming all the sweet stuff he could possibly find in the fridge.

"Hey Cas, you done?" Sam barged in. He'd only been gone for 10 minutes.  
Sam had barely gotten into the room before he was attacked by a little archangel. "Moose~! You know, we should totally go on a date."  
"Uhm... Gabe, I'm straight. And you are an angel. An Arch Angel nonetheless."  
"Does it look like your bro cares about the angel part to you?"  
"Good point."  
"And I can do something about that 'straight' part~"  
"Gabriel, I swear to God, don't you dare change me too. We have a case, and at least one of us must have a familiar body to fight in."  
"I didn't say anything about you~"  
Tired of the arch angel, Sam groaned. "You've done enough damage. Cas, wake Dean up, we're gonna go now. Bye Gabriel."

Doing as told, Cas woke Dean up, and with a pout, Gabriel disappeared.

"Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck happened..." Dean moaned, clutching his head.  
"I put you to sleep and got you dressed." Castiel answered, as it was the most normal thing to do ever.  
He ended up being at the receiving end of Dean's bitching, mostly about personal boundaries and how wrong it is to undress someone while they're unconscious.  
"I really do not see what the problem is. You have no reason to be ashamed of your body, and you would not do as told."  
Dean really had no retort to this and shut his mouth. 

"Good, now that you two lovebirds are done quarrelling, we gotta go. We have a job to do." Sam said. 

 

***

 

So there they were, on the doorstep of the vic's girlfriend. Sam knocked, and the door creaked open. "Hello?" A female voice said.  
Dean held up his badge, and his two 'colleagues' followed with their own. "We're from the FBI, madam. Could we please come in?" He asked softly. Better not upset the mourning woman. At said woman's face to judge, she didn't quite understand.  
"Salut, madame." Cas presented himself and his friends, and repeated Dean's question.  
The woman, Monique, let them in, and they all sat down in her living room, with a cup of tea.  
Castiel and Monique started babbling in French, only interrupted by Cas saying something about Dean, "ma petite amie" and then kissing said person. Yup, right on the mouth.

"Wha-!?" Dean exclaimed. Had Cas just smooched him?!  
"What is it, love? I was just telling Monique that, yes, we are a pair?" Cas said, even putting on a little smile, before continuing to talk with Monique.

 

***

 

"So what did she say? Any leads?" Sam asked as they walked towards the impala.  
"You kissed me..." Dean muttered.  
"We're dealing with a ghost. She'd found her girlfriend dead on the kitchen floor, strangled by seaweed, as you already now. Monique said she know they didn't have any seaweed in the house at all. I asked her about the former owners of their house, which interesting enough was an old captain at a ship who drowned. He was very religious, and against anything he meant was not what God wants. Therefore he disliked the french pair. And us. Hence why I kissed you, Dean, to provoke the ghost. To test my idea of a homophobic ghost."  
"Y-you kissed me. You fucking kissed me." Dean still hadn't let that part go yet.  
"Yes I did, Dean. And that's also why there is an angry spirit after us in this moment."  
"What?! And you didn't plan to tell us?!"  
Cas cocked his head. "I just did, Dean." The angel turned around. "Huh. Where did the spirit go-"  
"Hey boy and girls~! Looking for a body?" Said a female voice. They spotted the owner of the voice, a small woman with golden hair and brown eyes, sucking on a lollipop.  
"Ya see, you morons pissed him off, so I found his remains at the bottom of the fucking sea and salted and burned that bitch. You're welcome, and I'd like to claim Samsquatch as my prize~"  
Just like that, realisation dawned. The woman was- "Gabriel?! Why are you a girl?" Sam exclaimed.  
The woman, Gabriel, snapped her fingers, and in the next second, the archangel was sitting on Sam's shoulders.  
"So this is how it is to be a moose~?" Gabriel smirked. "I see you are dressed for a date. Or at least appropriate date clothing, so that's what we'll do~."

Then said moose and archangel was gone.


	6. Showers and strip poker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I really have no idea how to continue, so please bear with me

"The hell just happened? Did an archangel just kidnap Sam?" Dean was slightly confused. "And why was said archangel a girl? Please enlighten me a little here, Cas."   
"I have reason to believe that Gabriel is attracted to your brother."  
Dean sputtered. "You said what?!"  
"I said, I have reason to believe-" Castiel repeated.   
"Yeah yeah, I heard you!"  
"Then why did you-"  
"REASONS."

No one can really blame Dean for being shocked. Think about it, all the stories about the great angel Gabriel you heard about as kid, and suddenly he shows up, as a woman suddenly, no less, and kidnaps your brother. For a date.  
That's the Winchester life, folks.

 

\-------------*^*-------------

 

The next day came, and Sam was still gone.   
"Caaaaaaas, I'm hungryyyyyyy. Get me some food!" Dean mumbled from where he had his head buried in his pillow.   
"Dean, the clock is almost 1 PM. I think it's time for you to get out of bed.   
Castiel was sitting at the small table in the middle of the room, reading a book. When Dean finally got up from the soft slice of heaven, he saw that the angel was reading through the motel's little Bible.   
"Seriously, Cas, don't you know that by heart?," he groaned.  
"I do, Dean, but I did not find any other thing to do. So I am counting how many times the word 'abomination' is written."  
"What, that's like the angelic and/or amish version of 'Count how many yellow cars you see' kinda thing? Sorry to say it, Cas, but that idea of entertainment of yours is pretty fucking dull."

 

\------------*^*-------------

 

"Dean, are you soon done showering? It's unnecessary, I could always just 'mojo' you clean. And you do not smell foul." The angel was just really tired of waiting for his friend. His human had been in there for 36 minutes, 24 seconds point 3. How long does really an average human spend in a bathroom? Isn't this a little too long? Is it not to only walk through the falling water? Repeatedly? With soap? And then to dry off? Maybe Dean fell and hit his head? Unconscious, drowning in there? The water is still running. Did Dean fall asleep again? Or perhaps something abnormal happened?   
All these questions were swimming around inside the tilted head of a very confused angel. In the end, it became too much, and he made a decision. He was going in.

 

\----------*^*----------

 

Dean was standing in the shower, you know, just thinking. He'd spent one whole day with the wrong parts for any 'Dean' to have, now. That thought alone would enough to scare a normal man. Luckily, Dean isn't exactly a 'normal man'. He's a Winchester, and it wouldn't surprise him if he and his other was declared to be an own damn species.   
He was about to get out of the shower when suddenly something, or someone, popped into existence right in the the middle of the still running water.

"Oh."  
"Oh!? HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE BATHROOM WHILE I'M IN THERE, CAS!?"  
"I thought-"  
"I don't give a fuck what you thought! Get the hell outta the shower! And if you would PLEASE let me get some clothes on?!"  
"Of course, you are permitted to put on some clothes. I think I will have to go dry off myself." And then he was gone. 

 

\----------*^*-----------

 

The rest of the morning passed with a slightly pissed of Dean, and a still absent Sam. It was around 4 o'clock, actually, when Sam finally returned.   
"Hey, Dean, Cas! I've found a new case!", was the first thing the still-male Winchester said, as he walked into the motel room. Dean had felt no urge to go out, so he had just ordered some pizza to the room, and had spent the day learning Cas how to play different card games. The two of them was currently in a heated game of strip poker when the moose barged in.   
"Are you cheating, Cas?! I'm soon down to my 5th layer here! Hiya, Sammy."  
You may wonder what Dean meant with '5th layer', and so did Sam. Until he saw his brother and his angel dressed in about every single piece of clothing the two brothers owned. It was quite a hilarious sight.   
"Let me guess, you're learning Cas to play strip poker?"  
"Yup."  
"I see…."  
"You said something about a new case?" Dean asked, without looking up from his cards.   
Sam grinned. "Oh man, you're not gonna like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really stupid, i know.
> 
> tho I find the thought of dean and cas drowning in layers of clothes quite funny.  
> plz, can anyone illustrate that? i'd love you forever


	7. In which Dean is sure he will have to kill Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da crew goes to Disneyland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for late update^^'

"Are you kidding me?"  
"Well at least you two got the job."  
Dean and Sam was arguing. Again. But hey, how would you feel if your own treacherous brother (with help from a certain arch-angel whom I will not name. Just kidding, it was Gabriel.) sent a job application to frigging Disneyland, without your permission, you'd probably not behave quite so nice either. Especially not as Dean and Cas was cast as Rapunzel and Belle.   
"Don't test your luck, Sammy. I have a frying pan here who is quite eager to get not so friendly with your face."

To Dean's horror, Sam only started laughing. Totally not cool at all.   
Luckily, Dean's saviour was on her way. The employer. 

"Hello, Deanna! You and your friend are perfect for the part! That costume suits you really well. Thank you so much for stepping in on such short notice! Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" The woman, named Mina, asked.  
Dean's lips took form of a sweet smile. " Well, Mrs Mina, I couldn't help to notice that you were looking for someone to step into the role as Tarzan, temporary. And I think my brother here can help you! He's got a week free from work, you see!"  
Mina beamed. "Oh that would be very helpful, dear! Can you call him for me?"  
"No need to!," Dean pushed Sam forward to Mina. "Here he is!" Dean hugged Sam from behind, and unnoticed by the employer, squeezed his ribs as tight as he could. That bitch deserved it.

"Oh my, he'd suit very fine!" Mina got silent, then. "But I can see a tattoo there, it will be hard to hide if he's going shirtless…"  
Sam poked out his tongue at Dean, relieved.   
"But…" Mina continued, and Sam's face fell. Payback really is a bitch, isn't it. "..your height in comparison with Deanna really fits for another role we need. And you already share a bond, so this will hardly be a challenge for you two at all!"

 

\------------*^*-----------

 

"Gee, thanks so much, Dean, now I get to play your love-interest." Sam was bitchfacing real hard, while dressed in his Flynn Rider costume.  
"Oh, shut it, Eugene. Your own fault, and besides, this is not how I wanted my revenge."  
Castiel chose that moment to appear. "This dress and hairdo is not very comfortable. What exactly are we looking for?" The angel looked at Sam. "Sam, when did you begin to glue on fake beard?"  
"Ask Dean. He did some stupid shit, as usual, and now I have to play the part of his characters prince in front of small children. And we are hunting what I think is a Shtriga."  
Dean made a little whimpering noise at that. Shtriga's only reminded him of the Shtriga that had almost taken little Sammy, when they was kids.   
"Well, that makes sense. I've observed that there is very many children here, so a creature who feeds on childrens lifeforce, would almost be to expect." the angel said. 

 

\----------*^*----------

 

"I LOOOOOVE YOU, RAPUNZEL!" For a girl about 6 years of age, her hugs was quite crushing. Sam, that little bitch, is trying to stifle a laugher. I think you would too, if you saw your brother in a dress, hugging kids for a billionth time today. And don't forget that monster of a wig.   
"I love you too." Dean said, secretly liking all the smile on children's faces he had managed to get, with only some few words, or hell, just by being there.  
The little girl squealed and kissed his cheek, just as her parents took a picture.   
"Flynn too! Flynn too!" And thus Sam was forced to be in a picture by a 6 year old girl.   
"Thought you could escape that easily?" Dean whispered into Sam's ear. The two Winchesters had been asked to kiss more times than they care to count today. It always ended with Sam kissing the top of the wig. 

 

\-------------*^*-------------

 

After a few more hours of posing, waving and looking for anything suspicious, they met up with Cas.   
"Why did everyone want to hug me? And take pictures of me?" Poor Cas hadn't gotten any information about what the job was all about.  
"It's a part of the job." Dean said, tired from smiling all day. "Did you see any possible sthriga's? Me and Sammy saw about two possible suspects."  
"I didn't sense any, Dean." the angel cocked his head. "But… I have a little suspicion…" And then he was gone.  
"Son of a bitch!" Dean hissed.   
"Dean! Watch your language!" Sam told him, while looking at the horrified family of five while they passed by.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that as long as you feel like the different gender, you should be called for one. If she feels like an he, then say he. And vice versa.


End file.
